Back Ally
by xoanneox
Summary: That one woman could change a man so much was new. Especially when that man was Rogue Cheney. After a mission with Yukino, somebody pulled lucy into a back alley. And that was how Natsu, Sting and Yukino found them. Kissing and Hugging in the back alley. Situation #2 of 100 situations (LJ communitie) – back alley. (RoLu)


**Back alley**

**Title:** Back Ally – 100 situations, situation #2 – Back alley

**Author**:

Wattpad &amp; – xoanneox

LiveJournal &amp; Instagram - xoanimeanneox

**Characters/pairings**: Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Rogue Cheney (RoLu)

**Genre**: Romance &amp; Humor

**Word Count**: 925

**Disclaimer**: As much Lucy kisses Rogue own I Fairy tail, and the lyrics of the song Let Her Go by Passenger.. ((and you know what that means. 0.00%)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning:** They are very OOC. People who hate RoLu may skip this post. And the one who hate Yukino x Sting. StiYu won't be much, but they will be in the story.

**Other information: **This one-shot isn't a continuation of prompt 1.

**Summary: **That one woman could change a man so much was new. Especially when that man was Rogue Cheney.

**Back alley**

a narrow passage behind or between buildings.

"Once in the city, she got lost immediately in the maze of back alleys and narrow lanes."

secret or illegal, as might be found in a back alley.

"a back-alley drug deal"

**By: xoanneox / xoanimeanneox**

Normal. _Song._ "Talking". _*some things* _***~changing place~* **~*time skip*~

Sunlight was shining through the curtains of the blond Fairy Tail mage. It interrupted her dream of a certain sabertooth boy. If Natsu knew that she had a crush on Rogue he would, and she knows it, forbid her from seeing him. 'Cuz he is from Sabertooth. But that's when He would know. And he doesn't knows it. At least, not yet.

Humming softly "_But you only need the light when its burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go ", _she put on some clothes and walked to the fridge.

Natsu and the others weren't here because Lucy had banned them from coming into her house – she wanted to have some private time with Yukino, who could be here any minute.

_*Ding dong* _\- she had called it. Smiling when she let Yukino in, had they hug each other and then decide to go on a mission. Sometimes, when Lucy wanted the whole reward, she decided that Yukino would be a perfect partner for some missions. "Do you have the mission?" asked Yukino. Lucy shook her head replied that there weren't any good missions at Fairy tail anymore. Together deciding that it would be OK to go to Sabertooth to get a good mission, they walked out of the blonde's house.

Taking the train back to where Yukino came from, they chattered about everything. Books, clothes, their guild mates and boys… When they were talking about the last thing, lucy was blushing tomato red. The white haired celestial mage knew that her blonde friend had a crush – and not a little one – on the black haired one of the Twin Dragon Slayers. In defence, Lucy teased Yukino about her crush on Sting. Fifteen minutes before they arrived, they were in silence.

Yukino was the one who broke that silence. "Where there really no missions?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

***~ Meanwhile at Sabertooth ~***

The Twin Dragon Slayers were bickering with each other. What's very unusual because normal it's just Rogue scolding Sting, but this time it was on a whole new level. It was about girls.

And the all the people of the guild were listening with them, because, the –usually- emotionless likes a girl. It's a once in a live time change to know who. But they were shocked when they heard who the Twin's like. It was screamed at the same time by the other. "YOU LIKE LUCY/YUKINO!".

That the white dragon slayer liked Yukino wasn't such a big surprise. But that _the _Rogue Cheney liked Lucy Heartfilia, _the _Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy tail, was world news. Today, what was only on one third of its' length, had already three world wonders caused by Rogue Cheney.

Sting silently snickered, imagining what Fairy Tail's reaction would be. In the end Rogue just huffed and looked away, remarkable irritated.

***~Back with the girl*~**

The girl walked on the station. The train hadn't stopped too long ago and they were in a hurry because they still wanted to do a mission and if there wasn't too much time Fairy tail would go searching for the blonde mage. Talking a bit again, the two walked to sabertooth.

Lucy was in a destructive mood, so she kicked down the poor down. Giggling slightly, they walked to the mission board. Feeling all the eyes on her, Lucy turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Why are you staring at us?" was her question. "Well, one of the twin dragon slayers has a cr-", the poor man got an Shadow Dragon's Roar in his face and wouldn't wake up for the next 24 hours.

Even more confused, she looked at the one who attacked the poor man, Yukino stiffened a giggle and Rogue looked in embarrassment away. Sighing, Yukino and the other girl who was still confused looked at the mission board, searching for a good mission. After exclaiming that Lucy had found one, they walked out. "Bye~"

When they were out of the view, Sting smirked. "Smooth Rogue, Smooth". Only to be attacked with the same attack as the poor man.

~*Time Skip: After the mission*~

Totally happy with the mission reward, Lucy and Yukino took the train back to Sabertooth's city. After saying goodbye, because Yukino said she had to do something, Lucy wandered a bit through town. Lucy knew that Yukino was going on a date – with a certain person. After shopping for a few new clothes, she yelped. Somebody had pulled her into a dark back alley. Seeing the red eyes, the girl visible relaxed. But was irritated. "WHAT WER-". Irritated was an underestimating. She was furious. Couldn't he just talk to her without pulling her into a back alley? But her thinking and her sentence was cut off when she felt lips on hers. Eyes widened. Responding to the kiss and closing her eyes she had her hands in his hair. Pulling away from each other because they still needed oxygen, she asked why he hadn't just kissed her somewhere else than in a back alley. His response: "I was afraid of rejection". Smiling softly, sharing one more kiss, she hugged him. At the same time they whispered that they loved each other.

And that was how Natsu, Sting and Yukino found them. Kissing and hugging in the back alley

**The end**


End file.
